Bad Kids
by MusicForMyLife
Summary: She was a straight A honor role student. The model kid. so when levy is framed for vandalizing the school and is sent to a different school for society's unwanted kids she shouldn't be having so much fun and making so many new friends. I mean come on this is a school for delinquents. they're all bad kids.. right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I sat up and walked to my closet picking out my outfit for school, an orange dress. Placing it on my bed before walking to the bathroom. I got a quick shower before getting dressed. I walked downstairs just for my nose to be greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. I made my way to the kitchen to see my two older brothers Jet and Droy were cooking breakfast. "good morning levy!" they both chimed in unison. "good morning guys, That smells great!" i said as i took my seat at the table. Before you ask, no they aren't really my brothers. My parents died when i was very young and they were friends of my family. Their parents adopted me and they've been my big brothers ever since. I was snapped out of my flashback when a plate of eggs, bacon and toast was carefully set in front of me. "Eat up levy!" Droy said happily as he took a seat across from me. "thanks guys, if it tastes as good as it smells it'll be great!" I said as I took a bite. "well what do you think?" jet asked. "It's so yummy!" I exclaimed before i took another bite. "You really like it?" they asked. "of course!" I replied. I quickly finished my food before grabbing my bag and heading to the door. "Bye guys." I called to them. " Bye levy! Have a good day at school." they called back. It was a short 10 minuet walk to the high school. As I entered the doors it was business as usual. I went to my locker and after getting my books for today (which is a lot because i have all honors classes) i went to my first period class to be greeted by my best friend Jessica. we have been best friends since kindergarten. "Hey levy. are you going to charlie's party Saturday?" Jessica asked me as i took my seat next to her. "Well of course silly. He is my boyfriend after all." i replied getting out my needed materials. Speaking of Charlie he just walked into the classroom, taking his seat next to me he gave me his normal greeting of. "good morning sweetheart." I just smiled at him and gave him my normal "morning dear." yeah my life is perfect. I've got my best friend and the most perfect boyfriend i could wish for. But sometimes my life just seems so boring.. i wish something interesting.. anything.. I was snapped out of my day dream when i heard a voice over the loudspeaker. "Will miss levy McGarden please report to the office." Expecting it to be another student of the month award I walked up to the office. The secretary pointed me in the direction of the principal's office. I thanked her for her help and walked to the principal's office. I knocked on his door. "You may enter." he said from behind the door. I walked into his office. "Please take a seat." Principal Jefferson said. I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You wanted to see me sir?" i asked politely. "Yes, its not for another award though." He stated in a blank voice as he looked over a file. "What do you mean sir?" I asked, honestly confused. "I mean that this time you are in trouble, big trouble." he stated, handing me the file he was looking at. "what do you mean!?" i asked, taking the file looking through it. i saw pictures of what looked like me spray painting the brick wall in the main corridor. and then more of what looks like me smashing the trophy case. "T-This isn't me!" I yelled as i threw the file onto his desk. "As much as id like to believe you the evidence is stacked up too high against you." Mr. Jefferson stated in a somewhat annoyed tone. "But i told you it wasn't me!" i said angrily. "Quit your yelling! You should be great full that I got the fine waved or you would be paying 35,000 jewl. No you will only have one punishment. Starting tomorrow you will be attending Fairy Tail school for Troubled kids. You have the rest of today to clean out your locker and say goodbye to your teachers and classmates." He said with a bit of anger behind it. "Your dismissed." he added as i was about to say something. "This is so unfair!" I yelled. "I said you are dismissed" he said in a tone that told me he wasn't gonna have any back talk. "I understand.. sir" i stated before i left. I was on the verge of tears, I have to go to Fairy tail?! Thats a school for delinquents! I didn't do anything wrong! It was the end of second period and i saw charlie at his locker. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and started crying. "Sweetheart whats wrong?" he said as he rubbed my back soothingly. I explained everything to him. He looked at me for a long time. then simply stated "Thats too bad." I was shocked at how easy he was taking it. "Wha-what do you mean?' i asked him. "Thats too bad.. it'll take me forever to find another trophy girlfriend. And it'll be almost impossible to find one before homecoming." he stated nonchalantly. "T-trophy girlfriend? Is that all i am to you?" i asked again on the verge of tears. "Don't be silly." he stated smiling. "Oh, for a second there you had me..." i was interrupted when he said "Of course that's all you are to me. What. did you think you were my soul mate or something?" he asked almost like he was amused. I couldn't even respond to him, i just ran off. Later that day I tried to talk to Jessica but she just told me that charlie already told her. "Im sorry Levy. but we cant be friends anymore.." she said before turning and leaving. i mad my way home dreading telling my brothers.. tomorrow i start my first day at fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys im really sorry for the long delay. i had terrible writers block and we were switching our internet provider so i didnt have internet for awhile, but im back.. Thursday is probably going to be my update day from now on. anyone looking for my other two stories that i'm doing the re writes they will probably be out next Thursday. i wanna thank all you guys that reviewed chapter 1 and anyone that followed or Favorited. I know some of you told me i needed to separate it into paragraphs and i will try my best for this chapter. enough talk. here's chapter two._**

I walked into my house with a downtrodden look plastered onto my face. Jet and Droy greeted me at the door like every other day.. but this time they looked a little worried. "levy.. the school called to inform us that your being transferred to fairy tail.." Jet said with a look of concern. "Yeah.. i'm so sorr-" i tried to say as i was cut off by droy. "We are so proud of you!" I stared at him with a complete look of shock and confusion on my face."I don't understand. Why are you proud of me for getting put in a school for delinquents?" I questioned him, wondering what he must have eaten to make him this nuts.

"Levy, Droy and I went to fairy tail for high school." Jet explained. Him and Droy lifted up their sleeves to show their matching tattoos. "This mark officially names you as a member. Once you choose to take on the fairy tail tattoo then your part of their family for life. The school doesn't offer it. but you'll probably get offered it by some of the upperclassmen." jet continued. "Wait. so it isn't a school for bullies?" i asked, honestly confused by this revelation. "The exact opposite actually. Your fairy tail friends will be there to look out for you through thick and thin. Most of them are just a little on the.. wild side" Droy said as he smiled rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at my big brothers, they always knew how to make me feel better, maybe this wont be so bad after all.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

I shifted nervously in the back seat of jets car. My brothers decided to take me in for my first day so everyone knew i was their little sister and basically part of the fairy tail family. Their logic for that was most of the life lessons jet they taught me they got straight from fairy tail. Jet parked the car in front of the school. "You ready levy?" Droy asked smiling at me from the passenger seat. I smiled timidly back at him. "As ready as ill ever be." i got out of the car and waited for them. it felt like my first day of kindergarten all over again. Jet and droy on the other hand looked excited. They are finally gonna be able to see their other family. We walked into the school and i have to say that it was really nice. No defining features, but ts strange. i don't exactly know why but it didn't feel like a school. We walked into the main office to hear a sweet kindhearted voice call out. "Jet! Droy! its so good to see you again!" i looked to the desk to see that the voice belonged to a beautiful lady around jet and Droy's age. she had white hair that was tied up in the front. "Mirajane!" They both called out in unison. "the woman apparently named mirajane looked to me. "And who is this?" She asked curiously. " Oh! Mira this is our little sister levy." Jet said smiling. "Levy this is mirajane Strauss. she is one of our oldest friends." Droy added. "Levy.. Oh so your our new transfer student!" Mira chirped happily. I nodded to her. "Well i'm sure your gonna love it here. and with jet and droy being your older brothers i'm sure you'll fit right in. a lot of the teachers were jet and Droy's old classmates." she said.

Just the a voice boomed from the principals office. "Whats this I hear! Two of my brats have come home!?" Foot steps thudded to the closed door and a huge shadow was cast out as it slowly opened. I instinctively hid behind my brothers and peaked my head out. From the sound of that voice and footsteps this principle must be huge and scary. the man walked out and i almost fainted. This "big and scary" man turned out to be a three ft tall old man wearing an orange and blue stripped suit. "Yo." he said as he waved to me, clearly expecting my reaction. "Mister Makarov!" jet and Droy practically hollered as the embraced the short man. "Its good to see two of my brats come home again." He said as he smiled and returned the embrace. "And whats this i hear of you brought a sister?" he said as he looked at me. "I-I'm Levy sir." i stuttered out. He smiled at me. "As much as i enjoy the manners. Please call me makarov." he said as he gave me a grin that for some strange reason made me feel as if this man I've just met is family. "Okay!" I said returning the went into his office to sign some paperwork and he gave me my schedule. After hugging my brothers and them wishing me luck i went to my first period, Biology with miss Scarlet.

I walked into the classroom to see it was absolute chaos. "What'd you say flame brain?!" a shirtless boy with black hair yelled across the room. "I told you to put your damn shirt on!" a boy with light pink hair yelled back. And after that they started to fight, punches started flying and they slowly made their way to the door, to where i was standing. The pink haired boy shoved the shirtless one toward the door, not knowing I was there. I saw him flying towards me, knowing I couldn't get outta the way in time I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. But I only felt myself being lifted in the air by my collar. I opened my eyes to see an arm come from whatever was holding me out of the way. I herd a resounding smack as my savior punched the shirtless boy in the back, sending him into the pink hared boy. "Will you idiots watch where yer going! you almost flattened this girl here!" he said sitting me back on the ground. I stared up at him, he was tall and muscular with long spiky black hair. His eyebrows were shaved and he had three metal studs on each side to take their place. He also had the bridge of his nose pierced with three studs on either side and two on his chin. He had piercing red eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with ripped up jeans and black combat boots. Wait. Why am I staring at this guy i just met and trying to memorize every detail of his face? And why does it look like he is saying something? "Hello!? Earth to shrimp! I asked if you were okay." He said looking more than a little annoyed. "O-oh i'm fine. Wait. did you just call me shrimp?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I did. You got a problem with that?" he asked, smirking at me. "And what if I do? Huh?" I said defiantly. He just bursts out laughing at this. "Well you've certainly got spunk shrimp, your alright." he said as he waved off my anger. "My name is levy, not shrimp!" I yelled at him, "Nice to meet ya Levy. The names Gajeel." He said showing me a toothy grin. "Gajeel.." I whispered to myself. "You say something shrimp?" he asked. "Don't call me shrimp! My name is levy!" i yelled at him.


	3. bad kids chapter 3

**_Hey guys. thanks for sticking around._**

**_ I wanna give a shout out to _** **Lexie and the anime **

_**She really helped me out on this one by doing some editing so you should all go check out some of her works because she is awesome and so are her stories!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima._**

I walked to the front of the classroom like I had done so many times before at my old school and took a seat.

"Don't let the iron idiot over there get you upset."

I looked up to see the voice had come from a grinning blonde that took a seat next to me. "My name's Lucy, by the way," she continued.

"I-I'm Levy," I stammered out.

"He may seem rough around the edges, but he is really a nice guy once you understand a little about him," Lucy said, nodding to where Gajeel was fighting with Natsu and Gray.

"Like what?" I ask, curious to know more about him.

"Well, he is kinda new here too. He just started coming here about two or three months ago."

"Really? Because he seems so at home here," I stated, taking a quick glance at him. I was a bit surprised by that seemingly unimportant piece of information.

"Yeah, really. He got expelled from his old school for getting into a fight, with Natsu actually." She was being nonchalant, as if things like that happened every day. "Gajeel had put him in the hospital for three days. His high school career would have been over because no school would take him, but Mr. Makarov had none of that. He basically demanded that Gajeel enrolled here. Makarov said it was his punishment for beating up one of his brats, but we all know it's because that old man hates to see a kid with potential end up walking down the wrong path. Natsu got his payback too by challenging Gajeel to a fight. They duked it out and Natsu won, but not by much."

"Wow... I guess I could understand why he teased me. He was just welcoming me in the only way he knows." A smile formed on my face while I was picturing the smirk he had on his face when he first called me 'Shrimp'.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice boomed over the classroom chaos.

"Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! If you three don't take your seats right now then we are going to have an issue!" And just like that, the three boys stood up straight and bolted to their seats, with Gajeel taking the one on the other side of me and Natsu taking one next to Lucy. I looked for the source of the voice and saw a lady looking to be in her early twenties with long scarlet hair. She was stunning and if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was a senior.

'This must be Miss Scarlet.'

At that moment, she caught my stare and locked her eyes onto me. Her eyes were a dark brown color.

"Ah, you must be Levy McGarden. I'm Erza Scarlet," she presented herself in an odd tone. I couldn't tell if it was kind or menacing.

"N-Nice to meet you, Miss Scarlet." I responded, trying to play off my first day jitters. Miss Scarlet started the lesson and the period went like any other biology class. I heard the bell ring and everyone started packing up their books to go to the second period.

"Let me see your schedule," Lucy said to me. I pulled the paper out of my agenda and handed it to her. She looked over it before smiling at me. "We have almost every period together except for fifth and seventh!" She squealed, handing me back my schedule before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really?!" I asked surprised. 'I'm so glad to have a friendly face in most of my classes.'

"Yup!"

After that, we walked to our next period, which was gym with Mr. Strauss.

Lucy led me to the gym and then left me to get changed. I found there a behemoth of a man with spikey white hair and a scar under his right eye.

"Are you Mr. Strauss?" I asked politely, trying not to sound too weak.

"Yes! Elfman Strauss!" He answered, putting an odd emphasis on the ending of his name.

I'm the new student, Levy McGarden." I was trying to avoid his intense gaze. Do all the teachers at this school have this much intensity?

"Ah yes. Miss McGarden, let me get you the uniform order form," the tall man said, before walking into his office, returning moments later with the forementioned form. "Here you go." He then turned to the students coming into the gym, all in the same uniform: a gray T-shirt with the Fairy Tail crest on the back and blue basketball shorts. "I want you all to get into groups of two. I'll give you further instructions after you find your partners. Levy, since today's activity won't be very physical, you can participate without a uniform." I nodded and went to go find Lucy, whom I found hanging out with Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey, Lucy. I was wondering if you wanted to be partners."

"Actually, Levy, I'm already partnered up with Natsu, but Gajeel needs a partner." Lucy nodded to him.

"Oh, okay. Gajeel, will you be my partner?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure thing, Shrimp!" Gajeel replied with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and go to stand next to him.

"Alright!" Mr. Strauss began vigorously. "Since everyone has a partner, I want each group to find their own space and wait for my instructions."

Gajeel led me to a spot a good bit away from everyone, but where the class was still in view.

"So, Shrimp, how's your first day at Fairy Tail going?" Gajeel questioned. I simply smiled at him.

"It's going pretty well, except this one guy keeps calling me Shrimp."

"Well, if you've got a problem with that, how about you come up here and do something about it?" He laughed. I was fuming.

"And what if I do?!" I stood up taller, in hopes of appearing more intimidating.

"C'mon, I'll take all 4 feet of you!" he retorted, towering over me.

"I'm gonna smack you!" I said, punching his shoulder to prove my statement. Gajeel just laughed again and shrugged the punch off, placing a hand on my head.

"I like yer spunk, Shorty." He smiled.

'Why does my heart start beating so fast everytime I see that smile? Oh no... Don't tell me I have a crush on him?! I couldn't possibly like him, could I?


End file.
